


Make Me Feel Better

by Boyswhofellout



Series: WWE [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aggressive Dean, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, aggressive dean is really hot, also it's short sorry, but hey short but sweet is a thing, only smut, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Dean loses the United States Championship title and takes out his aggression on his very willing girlfriend





	Make Me Feel Better

Jesse watched the screens set up backstage to see Sheamus throw her boyfriend, Dean Ambrose, over the top rung of the ring. Dean lost his title, and it broke Jesse’s heart to see the look of defeat and upset all across his face. The Shield made their way away from the ring, Dean in the lead and looking pissed. Jesse walked up to greet the three men, but before Jesse could get a word out, Dean was grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

Jesse remained silent, fully aware of what was coming as this wasn’t the first time it happened. When Dean lost matches, like the really important ones, he didn’t wanna share his feelings or even get a drink, he wanted to fuck. He wanted to pound away his aggression and feel that sense of relief when he came. Dean dragged Jesse into the first unlocked room he found which looked like it was once an office but now was mostly storage. Dean closed the door and locked it, then pushed Jesse up against the door and crashed his lips to her’s.

“Dean,” Jesse moaned into his brutal kiss. He was hot every second of every day, but when he was brutal and in need of release, he was somehow even hotter. Jesse had no doubt that she had already soaked through the cute underwear she had on as Dean forcefully kissed her. He abandoned her lips and started biting and sucking at her neck and down her v-neck shirt to her breasts. He made short work of taking off all of her clothes, leaving her in just her matching bra and underwear.

Usually, on a normal night of sex, Dean would stop and admire Jesse’s body and kiss every inch of it, but tonight was no normal night. He quickly discarded his clothes and picked Jesse up at her waist, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He walked them over to the desk, pushing things off of it before he set her down on the floor and turned her around.

“Bend over,” he instructed and Jesse quickly obliged. Jesse felt his finger dip into her folds and she moaned at the contact, but it didn’t last long before Dean was slowly pushing himself into her. He may have been pissed off, but he didn’t want to rush that part and risk hurting his girl. After a moment, Dean reached forward and places his hand on Jesse’s shoulder and the other on her waist and began to move. After a thrust, Dean pulled almost completely out and slammed back into Jesse.

“Fuck!” Jesse cried out at the feeling. Dean began his brutal pace, the sound of skin slapping filling the room as Dean filled up Jesse.

“Fucking Irishman took my damn title,” Dean seethed, “That’s  _ my _ title, I earned that shit.”

“Take it all out on me, baby. Fuck, that feels so good,” Jesse encouraged. He took his hand away from her waist and slapped her ass, making her moan again.

“Such bullshit, fucking bullshit,” he grumbled as his furious pace continued. Jesse couldn’t last much longer and Dean could tell, he let out a grunt as he felt Jesse’s walls begin to tighten around his length.

“Dean, so close,” Jesse breathed out. He moved the hand he had on her shoulder and instead grabbed a fistful of her hair, using it to lift her body up so that his chest was flush against her back. 

He sloppily kissed her shoulder and neck, “So cum, clench around my dick baby girl, show me how good I make you feel,” he whispered into her ear. He bit the outer part of her ear and that was it. 

Jesse came was a scream and “Oh fuck, Dean!” on her lips, repeating his name over and over like a prayer. Moments after, Dean pulled out of her and spun her around, letting Jesse get to her knees and quickly take him in her mouth to finish him off. He came with a groan and Jesse released his dick with a loud sloppy pop. She looked up at him to see his face was towards the ceiling, but then he dropped his head to look at her and she opened her mouth wide, revealing that she had swallowed it all.

He offered her a hand and helped her up, “Such a good girl,” he praised before planting a kiss on her lips, “You always know how to make me feel better.”


End file.
